


Back and forth

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille decide to divorce
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Kudos: 2





	Back and forth

“I’m just really tired, Aaron.” Camille said tearfully.

“Of what?” Aaron asked his wife.

“This! The constant back and forth.” Camille states.

“We’ve been at each other’s throats.” Aaron said.

“I want a divorce.” Camille flatly says.


End file.
